RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. We now have a wiki for RBC, but all RPing will be done here. RBCW. This clan is owned by Meadow . To join please ask on the talk page. Number of cats: 82 Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. Anything else that I think of I'll add it. Allegiances Leader Falconstar: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and sleek wings, (Eagle) Apprentice; Mosspaw Deputy Meadowwind: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Meadow) Apprentice; Icepaw Medicine cat Tawnyleaf: Green she-cat with silver eyes and molted brown spots, (Eagle) MCA Rosepaw: Creamy-pink-ginger she-cat with small, slightly darker markings, like roses, reddish tinted paws, and pale blue-green eyes. A linguist; translates for Rhymepaw, her best friend; she is often found with her for that reason. (Luna) Warriors Pearlfang - a brownish grey tom with a white muzzle and paws, with a tail larded dark brown, brownish grey and white. (Meadow) Beecloud: Black tom with white stripes, black wings, and blue-eyes. Brother of Twigfall, Sharpleaf, Birchwhisker, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Twigfall: Brown tabby tom with white paws, brown tabby wings, and green-eyes. Brother of Sharpleaf, Beecloud, Birchwhisker, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Sharpleaf: Silver she-cat with white streaks, huge silver wings, and leaf green-eyes. Sister of Twigfall, Beecloud, and Maplefrost. (Splash) Birchwhisker. Brown tabby tom with green-eyes, and brown wings. Brother of, Sharpleaf, Maplefrost, Twigfall, and Beecloud. (Splash) Maplefrost: Brown tabby tom with blue-eyes, black wings, and black paws. Brother of Sharpleaf, Twigfall, Beecloud, and Birchwhisker. (Splash) Skysearch - Clever, witty, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with bright silver patches, like scattered shards, long, sharp claws, a long, fluffy tail, and pale blue eyes like the sky. Skidwing's brother. (Luna) Apprentice; Robinpaw Blazetail: A female she-cat with cinder red fur, determined blue eyes and strange midnight black markings in the shape of a dragon on her tail. Is feisty, powerful and cheerful. Her mother is a cat while her father is a Pomeranian dog, so she can turn into a beige colored Pomeranian. For strange reasons can become a Pomeranian/dragon hybrid that breaths fire, hence to her name. (Tomboygirl1217) Apprentice; Ratpaw Darknight: A tom with fur the color of the starless night, and his eyes of burning coal. (Eagle/Meadow) Apprentice; Synchronicypaw Sunsetherb- pinkish orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Sunsetherb) Bluefire-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes(Firepixie) Mousefeather: Pure black she-cat with stunning green eyes. (Cottonfur) Hawkfur: Black and white tom with amber eyes, mind reader. (Cottonfur) Apprentice; Cheerpaw Gingerstone: Flaming ginger tom with green eyes. Over-confident and slightly hot-headed. (Meadow) Apprentice; Foxpaw Shineleaf-silver tabby she-cat. (Kitty) Shimmertail - Slender, skinny, fluffy, long-haired, soft-furred, pale silver spotted tabby she-cat with a black-ringed tail, tufted ears, a tufted tail tip, white paws, and pale, soft, gentle hazel eyes. (Luna) Poppyblaze - Cocky, ambitious, fluffy, long-haired, handsome, overconfident, pale brown tabby tom with small black flecks scattered through his pelt, like poppy seeds, and dark, sapphire-blue eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Paradisepaw Skidwing - Shy, fluffy, short-haired, ruffled, quiet, introverted, nervous, abnormally undersized, pale blue-gray and white she-cat with silvery paws, a long, soft, slightly longer-furred tail, and pale, shining ambery-green eyes. Skysearch's sister. She can heal mortal wounds. (Luna) Leaffeather - Caring, loyal, cheerful, smiley, happy, bright-minded, dark ginger and light brown tom with one black paw, long, sharp claws, and bright, luminous, handsome, sparkling, leaf-green eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Raggedpaw Shimmersong- a grey tabby she cat with dragon like wings, blue eyes. (Meadow) Cloudpetal: White and gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and enthusiastic. Catches on to stuff very easily and has a way of knowing things she shouldn't. (Meadow) Apprentice; Ravenpaw Rhymesong - Small, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with black ears and forehead, a white skull marking on her forehead, and large, wide turquoise-blue eyes. She can only speak Russian, and is almost always found with her best friend/translator, Rosepaw. (Luna) Apprentice; Luckypaw {C}Nettleflight: Light brown tom with black front paws and sharp green eyes(Crystal) Sweetflower: White she-cat with amber eyes and gray patches (Crystal) Ripplepelt: Silver she-cat with blue eyes (Crystal) Crabclaw: A pinkish tom with ocean blue eyes. Mate to Wonderpelt.(Gem) Wonderpelt: A black cat with a white paw sized spot on her chest and blue eyes. Mate to Crabclaw. (Gem) Dragonfire,''' green tabby tom with sleek silver scales and can breath fire. Silver eyes. (Meadow) '''Apprentice; Owlpaw Saiyanfur, black tabby tom. When angry he turns golden yellow and can make earthquakes and thunderstorms. When this happens he's called Supersaiyanfur (Eagle) Deathwhisper- Black-ish purple she-cat with a purple hood and cape (Eagle) Indagotalon. Shes a pruple she cat and a warrior without a mate. She pink eyes. (Jaydream) Skyblossom, light brown tabby she-cat. Can change weather patterns.(Cotton) Moonlight, A white tabby she-cat. Face turns blue during a full moon.Cotton) Sunfall'''a ginger she-cat. Has the power to cause an eclipse. (Cotton) Frostdapple: Pure white she-cat with silky long fur, dark, intense, blue-grey eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Shiny) Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Cloveheart- A Red She-cat ith Blue- brown eyes (Leaf) Blackknight - Black she-cat with white paws, a red muzzle and hazel eyes. (Dead) Heraldsky - Big and strong blue tom with light brown paws and amber eyes. (Dead) Darkawakening - White dappled tom with a black head and hazel eyes. (Dead) Forceclaw - Red she-cat with abnormally long claws and bright green eyes. (Dead) Gorgetooth - Black and brown tom with amber eyes and a scar along his muzzle. (Dead) Silverfur- Metallic silver tom with silver eyes and a silver surfboard he controls with his mind. (Eagle) Ivyclaw- Brown tom with dark green eyes and dark green tabby stripes. Mate: Thornpelt. (Leaf) Feathersky- blue-gray tom with grey eyes and a gray undercoat. (Leaf) Snowfur- White shecat with hazel eyes and gray dots.Sisters with Shelltail ( Leaf) Shelltail- Beige shecat with green eyes and gray tabby stripes. Sister is Snowfur (Leaf) 'Iceheart' - 'Tiny, myserious, narrow-muzzled, short-haired, thick-pelted, glossy, feisty, mischievous, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with a long, plumy, fluffy tail, a bright reddish-ginger tail tip, toes, and muzzle, and pale pinky-red eyes. Injected with the DNA of a albino fox. 6 moons old. (Cotton)' Secreteyes- Purple shecat with dark blue eyes and blue streaks ( Leaf ) Poolpelt- Aqua tom with light green eyes and white spots ( Leaf ) Raggedclaw - Long-limbed, short-haired, thick-pelted, ragged, fluffy, energetic, hyper, wild, funny, wolf-like, muscular, big, strong, dark gray tom with dark brown, pale gray, black, and dark golden stripes scattered throughout his pelt, and dark green eyes rimmed with fiery orange. Injected with the DNA of a wolf. 6 moons old. Icekit's best friend.(Cotton) Foxfur - Fiery, a daredevil, cocky, a rule-breaker, short-haired, sleek, nimble, fox-like, mischievous, tricky, feisty, clever, daring, energetic, often pranking others, dark red and black streaked she-cat with a short, sleek pelt, small, nimble paws, and sparkling, slightly bright brown eyes. Injected with red fox DNA. 6 moons (Cotton) Apprentices '''Robinpaw': Ginger she-cat with red underbelly, amber eyes and wings(Cinder) Ratpaw, a brown she-cat. Makes anything that happens in her mind happen in real life.(Cinder) Fourpaw, was the fourth kit of his litter. Dark blue tom with robin wings. Flys faster then light. (Cinder) Synchronicypaw - Small, light blue-gray tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, long, silky fur, two pinkish-ginger rings around her ears, with another one around her tail, a silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, and light teal eyes with a patch of white fur, like a mask, around them. Often fights with her brother, Paradisekit. 6 moons old. (Luna) Paradisepaw - Small, slightly spiky-furred, fluffy, long-haired, light yellowish-ginger tabby tom with one silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, a slightly longer tuft of fur on the back of his head, tufted ears and tail tip, a black ear tip, and pale turquoise eyes, similar to the ocean of a tropical paradise. Often fights with his sister, Synchronicykit. Searching for something, but he doesn't know what. 6 moons old. (Luna) Mosspaw'' Siver''' she-cat with green eyes, timid and scared of almost anything. 6 moons old. (Meadow) '''Ravenpaw:'' Black she-kit with violet eyes. Can turn into a raven. (Meadow) Owlpaw;'''A gray she-kit with owl-like eyes. Can turn into an owl. (Meadow) ''Luckypaw''. A green tom with a four leaf clover on his belly (Cotton) '''Tailpaw - Small, tan she-cat, but is strong and agile and has red eyes. (Dead) Cobrapaw,'sandy colored tabby tom with green eyes. Has cobra venom in his teeth and can hear the faintest of whispers and read minds. Was frozen in ice for 6 moons before being found by Brightkit. Moons Old (Dead) '''Brightpaw,'Bright yellow she-cat with black eyes. Makes things move with her mind. 5 Moons Old (Dead) '''Lilypaw: Vivid red she-cat with bright, emerald green eyes, silky long fur, and four white paws. (She is the single kit of Frostdapple) Ravenkit, Pure black tom, with raven wings, his father was a cat, his mother a raven. Can speak cat and raven. moons old.(Cinder) Ebonypaw- Dark blue shecat with hazel eyes and a dark green stripe ( Leaf ) Streakpaw- White tom with blue patches and black streaks ( Leaf ) Queens Wrenwing - golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Ducksplash) Rayhope - Protective, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with a strip of Two-leg material tied around her head in a bow, similar to bunny ears, a nicked ear, long claws, soft, fluffy, short-ish fur, and luminous, secretive, mysterious turquoise eyes. Mother of Skysearch's kits, Synchronicypaw and Paradisepaw. (Luna) Topazeyes: A white and-blue tinted she-cat with reflective brown eyes that resemble topaz. (RealBending) Lilyflower - A beautiful,fluffy,she-cat with a very light brown tail and face with dark brown rimmed ears and a small pink nose, blue eyes with thick, soft fur. (Kitty) Cederscar- a Russet she-cat with scars from Battles she has been in. Nurseing Hawkfur's kits (Meadow) Proudheart - She is teal with white paws and a white tail tip, and on her belly is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Rainbowstar: White she-cat with rainbow color swirls of blue, green, yellow, red, purple, pink, orange, teal, midnight, and black. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Thornpelt: Black she-cat with purple eyes, gray swirls around pelt, and silver wings. Expecting Ivyclaw's kits (Leaf) Kits Leopardkit: black she-cat (Ducksplash) Honeykit: tortoiseshell she-kit (Ducksplash) Lightningkit: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Goldenbreeze and Mintkit's brother. Brought to RainbowClan by his older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Mintkit: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Goldenbreeze and Lightningkit's sister. Brought to RainbowClan by her older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Bluekit: A pale-blue she-kit with big blue eyes. She isn't very talkative, but when she talks about a two-leg thing called "sauce." 5 Moons (RealBending) Tintkit: A silver tom with big watery silver eyes.He can read minds so he tells the others what his sister means when she says "sauce." 5 Moons (RealBending) Rosekit:' '''Ginger she-cat with green eyes, adventurous, curious and friendly. 5 moons old. (Meadow) ''Cinderkit: Fluffy silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes and blue stripes. Tigerkit and Hollykit's sister. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Hollykit: Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and green stripes. Cinderkit and Tigerkit's sister. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Tigerkit: Bright orange tom with black and silver stripes. Hollykit and Cinderkit's brother. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Flowerkit: Pretty ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. 3 moon old (Kitty) Dasiykit: Long-haired beautiful cream she-cat with soft fur. 3 moon old (Kitty) Frostkit: White she-cat with a ginger tail. 3 moon old (Kitty) Goldkit ''- Gold she-cat with sparkly gold wings (Rosekim) ''Silverkit ''- Silver she-cat with glowing paws and tail tip. (Rosekim) ''Bronzekit - Brown tom, with the ability to make things into reality by thinking them. (Rosekim) Rainakit - She-cat red and orange, yellow color blended together naturally. (Rosekim) Nightkit- A black she-cat, with a teal tip tail and paw with golden eyes. 1 Moon (Meadow) Starkit- A Black She cat wuth stars all over her pelt that change color 1 moon (Meadow) Ravenkit- A Pure Black Tom with eyes of red. 1 moon (Meadow) Shadowkit- A Pure black tom with Red eyes1 moon (Cotton) Killerkit- A Cream and White tom. moon1 (Meadow) Heronkit- White she-kit with black streaks on her head like a heron. 1 moon.(Eagle) Pebblekit- A silver she-cat.1 moon (Cotton) Lightkit- A Black and white tom 1 moon (Cotton) Singerkit- shekit, brown pelt with deep purple eyes 1 moon (Meadow) Cloverkit- shekit ,white pelt with green tint and bright green eyes. 1 moon (Cotton) Soulkit- she-kit ,black pelt, green eyes, and a gray dot on her forehead 1 moon (Leaf) Dawnkit- shekit, blonde pelt, purple eyes , red wings , orange tail,muzzle, and feet1 moon (Eagle) Nightkit- tom, Black pelt, green eyes, white wings, white crecent moon shape on forehead 1 moon (Leaf) Dewkit- tom, blue pelt , gray wings , yellow eyes. Abandoned by mother, found by Rainbowclan. (Leaf) Wolfkit- tom, white pelt, gray wings, blue eyes. Abandoned by mother, found in Rainbowclan. (Leaf) Elders Tealily: A golden she-cat with bright green eyes. (RealBending) Former Members Spottedwing: Pure black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Killed by *coughDarknightcough* Rouges (Cottonfur) Goldenbreeze: Golden tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Lightningkit and Mintkit's sister from an older litter. She brought her younger brother and sister to join RainbowClan when their family was killed by a troublesome fox family. Killed by *coughProudheartcough* Rouges. (Cinder) Rosethorn: Rose colored she-cat with brown eyes. (Meadow) Killed by*Cough* Mousefeather *Cough* Rouges Lightningstrike: Huge brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Has many ear nicks and a small scar by his nose. One of Proudheart's favorite friends. Killed by Slice (Eagle) Lokikit, black-ish gray tom with blue-green eyes. Has a helmet with 2 horns on it. Can use magic and control others. Exiled by Rainbowstar (Eagle) Windpelt: Intelligent, smoky grey tom with brilliant blue eyes and a long, furry tail. (Shiny) Cheerpaw. A pink she-kit with a Rainbow on her belly. Killed by a willowclan cat (Cotton) Emberpelt: Tough ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Killed by WillowClan cat (Cotton) Allegiances Former Members Spottedwing: Pure black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Killed by *coughDarknightcough* Rouges (Cottonfur) Goldenbreeze: Golden tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Lightningkit and Mintkit's sister from an older litter. She brought her younger brother and sister to join RainbowClan when their family was killed by a troublesome fox family. Killed by *coughProudheartcough* Rouges. (Cinder) Rosethorn: Rose colored she-cat with brown eyes. (Meadow) Killed by*Cough* Mousefeather *Cough* Rouges Lightningstrike: Huge brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Has many ear nicks and a small scar by his nose. One of Proudheart's favorite friends. Killed by Slice (Eagle) Lokikit, black-ish gray tom with blue-green eyes. Has a helmet with 2 horns on it. Can use magic and control others. Exiled by Rainbowstar (Eagle) Windpelt: Intelligent, smoky grey tom with brilliant blue eyes and a long, furry tail. (Shiny) Cheerpaw. A pink she-kit with a Rainbow on her belly. Killed by a willowclan cat (Cotton) Emberpelt: Tough ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Killed by WillowClan cat (Cotton) Owlpaw;'''A gray she-kit with owl-like eyes. Can turn into an owl. (Meadow) Darknight: A tom with fur the color of the starless night, and his eyes of burning coal. (Eagle/Meadow) '''Apprentice; Synchronicypaw Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ ---- (WE are starting to Role-Play here again. LET"S DO THIS STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We will still be finshing it, I just wanted to get this going again) Starkit looked about, she know her mother was now dead. UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 23:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip) Nightkit was laughing with Soulkit. They felt sad, but happy that they had no more worries. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit frowned, It had been little over a moon since Proudheart died and all of Proudheart's follows have been forgiven. Rosekit wished she was old enough to have fought then. She wanted to so badly. She looked over a Nightkit, He was acting diffrent like UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Soulkit pawed her brother's head. They both laughed and played. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- ROsekit walked over to them. "Hello" She said with ice in her voice UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Hiya! " They called at the same time as they got up. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit smiled sadly. "How are you?" she asked UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Good, but I understand why you wouldnt. " Nightkit started with a smile and then a frown. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- rosekit looked at him eyes narrowing. "What's that spoude to mean!?' UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Proudheart. I got so confused in, I didnt even know who even won. " Nightkit shrugged, with Soulkit nudging him. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit growled. "SHe won, Proudheart was killed by Falcondive" she hissed UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Well, I know NOW. All I was saying is that I wasnt even on a side basically." Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit smiled. "You should have been, Corward......" she said walking away from him UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Says the one who was jealous of my wings. " Nightkit gave a smirk. Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosekit turned around. "you are the one born with them, not me! If i could I would have them and killed Falcondive when i Could!" she said satrting to Cry UNLESS someone like cares a whole awful lot nothing is going to get better, It's not Dr. Seuss 00:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightkit narrowed his eyes. " And I was born with you teasing me. " Fersheira - My sister hates me because Im adopted... 00:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Major Clans